<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doppelganger by domiwoof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246991">Doppelganger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof'>domiwoof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bondage, Edgeplay, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Rimming, Scenting, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/domiwoof/pseuds/domiwoof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After calming down from the raucous events following the fall of Amaurot, Dominic has some time to kill and becomes curious about a certain venue…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doppelganger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written by request for a friend on Discord, featuring his 5.0 First version of his OC, X'ani, and my Domi! I hope you like it!!</p><p>Has full spoilers for 5.0 by the way! If you haven't finished Shadowbringers, please don't read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Seeker’s loud boots echoed through the hall and across the carpet as he cautiously walked across the walkway snaking around the outside of Eulmore, catching glimpses of promotions on the wall which caused him to stop. His duties here had only concerned Vauthry, or Eulmore’s disaffected upper class, but now that all of those things were in the past its savior couldn’t help but become curious about the city’s inner workings. He knew that a Warrior of Darkness being sighted around the Beehive would stir some sort of disreputable rumor, and so he’d wrapped one of his eyes so as to disfigure his appearance and give the impression he was someone else. Coupled with his long, thick and well-stocked coat, his leather breastplate and tight leather pants, he really just looked like a grizzled adventurer which some caught sight of, mostly in laughs and whispers, but others just gawked at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still wasn’t totally commonplace to see adventurers. Not in Eulmore. Though the Flood was at an end and night had returned to Norvrandt, the First still had its fair share of disturbances in the way of beasts and monsters, and the departure of the Ascian influence which held sway over them served to darken some of these small cities and outposts. Taking up mercenary work wasn’t hard for Dominic, wagering his reputation from the Source and joining the House of Nuts, but he still couldn’t hide the fact that he was a Miqo’te, not a Mystel, and though some found that exotic difference attractive, others exercised prejudice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gaudy, white wooden doors opened loudly as Dominic pushed upon them, fingers taking note of the golden trim as he stepped inside and surveyed the environment. Eulmore was… quite a bit more advanced in the ways of atmosphere than the Crystarium. The pink lighting, the leather couches, the laughing, the masks and the somewhat scanty dance up on stage caught his eye, and he quickly moved to take off his blindfold as he surveyed the barfront.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not a soul here not minding their own business…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In a way, it reminded him of Kugane. But there was a certain hesitance about it, too. In Hingashi, it was clear when people weren’t talking for fear of losing their tongues. Here, it almost seemed like they were all supping some manner of ambrosia—blinded, or perhaps brainwashed, maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>enthralled</span>
  </em>
  <span> by pleasure. Try as he might, Dominic couldn’t get used to it. He felt it inching up his skin, and all he could do to distract himself was take his steps towards the bar, where he noted a bartender wearing yet another gaudy, pink mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you, ser?” he asked, not stopping as his hand moved about in a glass with a cloth, as Dominic took his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… I’m… new here,” he began. “I heard you could get… dances? I’d like to get one, if that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly. Would you like to have a public booth, or a room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Seeker tilted his ears, wiggling for a moment as he struggled with the choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the difference…? Everyone here is in a booth, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly, ser. But, there are purveyances which would simply not be appropriate for </span>
  <em>
    <span>public</span>
  </em>
  <span> display. Are you one of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominic just stared incredulously, before letting out a grizzled sigh, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably. ...just give me your best boy, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall do nothing less. Please, wait here,” he said, before placing the glass on the countertop and stepping away. Dominic saw this opportunity as a means of relaxing, undoing the straps on his plate and sitting against the edge of the bar with a loud sigh. Suddenly, this felt unnerving. He didn’t think this place had an actual, </span>
  <em>
    <span>practical </span>
  </em>
  <span>presence, but it felt more like it did. Then what were these people? Drones? Mindless slaves of pleasure? The more he looked on at it, the more it reminded him of Vauthry and he recoiled in disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These trends never left, they just… changed locations. I bet the Beehive isn’t the only one…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later he would hear the clacking of heels as the man returned with another individual in tow, with striking long red hair and a rather revealing style of dress—his elegantly long robe seemed connected only through gold and silver chains across his waist and though there was cloth over both arms, his fingers and sides were clearly exposed along with his ankles and feet. More striking was the color—rose red, some pink in some areas. He studied him carefully before his eyes settled against the other’s vaguely pink irises, his own widening in recognition.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>X’ani…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, my…” the Mystel began, circling Dominic with a studious, lustful eye as he watched the Seeker’s surprised expression spread across his body, “aren’t you a grizzled one? You’re quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the other men who come in here looking for a fun time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominic frowned, crossing his arms. “Am I, now?” he said, deadpan as he watched the Mystel bend forward and examine Dominic’s legs and thighs, before sliding up and focusing on his chestplate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm. I’m Xha, cutie. I understand you’re looking for some… release…?” he asked with a playful smirk, hands clasped at his side as he watched the Miqo’te.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. I’m a mercenary… so I’ve come here to let off some steam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well say no more~ what type of dance would you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominic narrowed his eyes. He was sure this was X’ani, but he couldn’t really understand the change in attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is everyone in here batty?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he’d received a striptease from the Miqo’te kitten before. Several, in fact. X’ani had even taught Dominic how to do one. After becoming so acquainted with the terminologies associated with both burlesque and what X’ani dubbed as “stripping”, the Seeker collected an idea and smirked as he brought forth his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like a lap dance,” he said. “Only from the finest in the hive. No less is fit to serve me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xha clicked his tongue and smirked, placing his arms behind his head as if approving of Dominic’s attitude, drinking in his confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely. A man as fine as yourself? I’m lucky I even get to partake, ser. We can go to the room now, but your </span>
  <em>
    <span>little friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>will have to stay here,” Xha replied snidely, pointing down at Dominic’s back. It took a while for the Seeker to understand but his hand eventually moved to grab at the holster, pulling forward his silver gunblade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This? This is my weapon. But very well, should I not need it I will leave it in your care,” he said, placing it on the counter as the other man would come to collect it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. Okay then, Mister Mercenary, follow me and we’ll go find a room we can use…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xha turned and swished his red tail, walking away from Dominic and down the small, carpeted path at the stage’s side, just behind the wooden partitions and screens as the Seeker followed. While walking, he couldn’t help but focus his eyes on Xha’s shapely thighs…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even his ass looks like X’ani’s…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SMACK!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Xha’s well-intentioned hand struck his right cheek as he bent forward completely, spreading his legs so that Dominic had the perfect, tantalizing view of his taint and ass just barely clad in scarlet, almost pink briefs which sat underneath his dancer’s garb. Xha’s pants had been the first to go. It wasn’t exactly surprising to Dominic, it didn’t seem to fit to have such baggy garments while dancing anyhow and though his movements on the pole had been graceful, this is what he had come to expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So cutie,” Xha began in his teasing tone, winking as he looked on at Dominic staring at his ass, “what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dominic…” the Seeker replied, spreading his legs as he felt Xha work himself down against his lap, arms around his neck while roving against his crotch. “I’m Dominic, but you can call me Domi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Domi? That’s such a cute name for such a harsh man. Mmm… you have such a dangerous look about you. Are you a bad boy, Domi?” asked the Mystel, purposely positioning his rear against the other’s crotch, feeling a half-erect member there while groaning against the feeling of Dominic’s leather pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bad boy? What do you define as a bad boy?” the Seeker asked confidently, arms behind his head as he’d watch Xha turn and slowly edge Dominic’s face forward into his chest, panting while running his nails through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone who breaks the law… someone rough. Someone I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> if I pissed him off, he’d take no problem with kicking my ass. That’s a bad boy,” Xha went on, drawing his face close to the other male’s, licking his lips as he’d gyrate his rear across his lap, “and I happen to </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad boys…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Dominic asked, feigning amusement even though he still couldn’t understand the act. “You need your ass kicked, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smack rang out and Xha’s ass was in his face again, so close that Dominic could almost touch it. Instead, he simply stared, noting that each time Xha seemed to bend forward, more of his briefs slid their way into his crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhm… I’m a naughty boy, ser… Ser Domi. Agh fuck, isn’t that hot? It sounds like you’re a knight…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knights turn you on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…” replied Xha, hand sliding lewdly down his backside and threading against his panties, “I might have grown up reading stories here and there about Voeburt…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think you should be punished by a knight?” asked Dominic, craning his head as he watched Xha stand up on the stage and kick off his heels, grinding harshly into the pole that sat above Dominic’s seat, lowering himself so that his crotch was almost in the Seeker’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… I don’t know~ I mean… my body’s pretty good at taking punishments,” Xha winked, turning himself around on the pole as he’d cross his legs, sliding down it with his arms exposed, forcing Dominic to concentrate on those exposed armpits. The Seeker swallowed, quickly averting his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this… a game? A roleplay? What is this…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well knights are pretty rough… I mean, you don’t know how rough my hand is. Or where it’s been…” the Seeker whispered back, feeling Xha’s nails scratch at his chin before hearing the satisfying squeak from the pole as Xha would remove his top, tossing it at Dominic who could only blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might like to find out…” whispered the Mystel, dislodging himself from the pole and getting down onto all fours, with Dominic’s head just below him as he let out another pant. “I’m quite keen on smells, you know. Yours is to die for. So masculine and… ripe… raw… manly. Strong… mm… yeah… you’re strong, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dominic replied. “Hey. So. X’ani, what is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Seeker blinked, shifting in his seat so that one leg was on the couch, now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s all this? Is this a game? Did you follow me here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you…?” Xha asked, tilting his head. “O-oh, is… is this your </span>
  <em>
    <span>kink</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You want me to play along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominic blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, X’ani? It’s plain as day that’s you, those lacy briefs, that curvy body, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass... </span>
  </em>
  <span>I could never mistake that ass. I’ve been under it many times, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow you… mm, you could say that. Maybe I just… wanted to spend some time with you, ser,” Xha replied, dropping onto the floor as he’d crawl forward and nudge his face against Dominic’s lap, licking clear across his bulge before letting a drop of spit fall onto his leather pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods </span>
  </em>
  <span>your </span>
  <em>
    <span>musk</span>
  </em>
  <span>…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up X’ani. This isn’t a damn game, this shit is dangerous,” Dominic lectured, kicking Xha away before crossing his arms and looking down at the Mystel sternly, who could only spread his legs helplessly in reply, looking acutely confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m… sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry? Sorry doesn’t fucking cut it. You followed me here knowing clear well the danger my duties bring. Naughty little kitten,” Dominic said, before leaning forward and smirking, grabbing Xha by the nose. “You know what happens to naughty kittens, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xha didn’t respond. He just stared, wide-eyed into those of his captor, his tail swaying cautiously behind him. He could barely stop his heart from racing. He had no idea who “X’ani” was, or what Dominic was even talking about, but as soon as he grabbed his nose he had the Mystel’s attention. His cheeks flushed, blinking only once before opening his mouth with a small exhale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… ah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over my lap,” Dominic said, simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your… lap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xha swallowed, standing up and placing himself over Dominic’s lap as instructed, nervously shifting his hair so that it fell over his shoulder. Immediately, his “partner’s” hands seized his rear, and he let out a deep, desirous moan. Dominic’s hands were so tactful and targeting, he immediately seized the space between Xha’s legs and stuck his nail between his asshole and the tight thong he wore, snapping it against his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it was you. These lacy panties, this thong… you’re always so badly behaved, X’ani.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominic wasted no time shifting Xha’s arms up into a lock behind his back, face forced into the couch’s cushion as the Seeker yanked on the other male’s hair, laying a powerful smack on his right cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another followed, and then another, and before long Xha was taking hit after hit while Dominic’s hold on his hair grew tighter, the other dripping with a primal need he’d never felt from any of his other patrons.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is… is he spanking my ass?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ahhh, fuck!! Your hand is so strong, I’m really not who you think! W-what are you do—“ another hit caused Xha to pause with a purring moan, his tail curling from his arousal as he felt Dominic’s hands searching him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So… invasive…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Xha swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-listen, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have… no idea what you’re talking about…” he squeaked. “My name is Xha-Nhai… I’ve been a dancer in the Beehive since… gods, who knows how long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominic’s hand hovered over Xha’s cheek, eyebrow arched as he looked on at the male who was clearly drooling with lust. The Seeker lent down and threaded his hand through Xha’s hair, sniffing it softly before groaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… guess you don’t smell the same…” Dominic said, before releasing Xha’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-smell…?” The dancer blushed, sitting with both legs spread in Dominic’s lap as he looked up at the larger man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. X’ani smells like roses. You… you smell like sweat. There’s a taste of flowers but it’s just not the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xha swallowed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S… speaking of… scents, u-uhm… I couldn’t help but notice your body is… rather impressive. Would you mind if I ah… stripped… some of this off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominic tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” he asked, putting his arms behind his head. “You… wanna see my body?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xha nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s okay… ser. Master…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only had a vague idea how to behave in these situations. BDSM was pretty new to him; he’d read about it and heard what he could and since Eulmore was a pleasure paradise he’d known it was done but all of the people who came here were so boring and lost in lust and he was never interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This man, however… I could be interested in him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominic just laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weird request but sure… knock yourself out,” he shrugged, feeling Xha’s hands on him immediately. He wasted no time pulling away that long coat, tossing it onto the ground as he’d draw himself close and take a firm whiff of Dominic’s neck, particularly the red leather collar he wore. This caused the Seeker to blush with embarrassment as Xha shuddered, the tail coming to life behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You reek of… of wild desires and death and… ugh. There’s this masculine </span>
  <em>
    <span>scent </span>
  </em>
  <span>about you, and something sweet and pleasing too. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> this…?” Xha groaned hungrily, as he’d begin undoing the straps of Dominic’s breastplate between sniffs and rubs, rubbing himself against the Seeker’s abs and his chest as he’d toss it too aside. When he had the Seeker’s full torso before him, he barely knew where to put his hands. They settled over Dominic’s strong, toned pectorals, looking up at his ‘Master’ with another wide-eyed stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are… are you an adventurer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xha panted, his hand sliding down Dominic’s chest to his stomach, scanning each muscle with his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, what? Don’t see many of us?” Dominic grinned, licking his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, kitten? Taken by my body?” asked the Seeker, confidently putting his arms behind his head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-can I sniff your—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominic pushed Xha aside and the other landed on his back, stunned. A moment later he’d feel the Seeker’s boot between his legs, inches from his cock as he looked up at him with a hasty pant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start from the bottom first, bitch. If you’re good at it, I’ll teach you how to be a real musk slave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Musk… slave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to sniff my armpits, right?” asked Dominic with a laugh, gesturing to his right bed of purple hair, as Xha would shamefully nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then undress me and enjoy it all properly first and you’ll get your reward. Come on. I’ll teach you how to properly appreciate a man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you… Master…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xha panted. His nose was absolutely thick with the scent of Dominic’s ball sweat, sucking one of those luscious full orbs as the Seeker laid back and indulged, moaning each time he felt Xha’s lips around him, his nose in his taint and just under the base of his cock. The Mystel was incorrigible. From the very moment he’d removed those sweaty leather pants and boots, Xha was absolutely driven by his lust. He sniffed every inch of Dominic’s strong, virile cock, noting tangs of sweat and the Seeker’s dried cum as he’d let out a heated pant. His cum smell was so overpowering—sour, but somewhat sweet as well, and ripe from multiple loads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You jerked off </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much…” Xha groaned out, licking up the side of the Seeker’s shaft, swallowing his sweat as he’d go back to sniffing Dominic’s crotch, letting his tongue caress his bed of purple pubic hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cum is so… ugh, fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah, go on, slut,” Dominic grinned, grabbing Xha’s head and forcing him into his head, rubbing his face against his hard cock. “Describe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sour… sweet… sweaty… there’s this… salty taste… you taste so filthy but I love it so much. Wha-what is this…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and enjoy it. There’s more of my body to sample, slave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-slave…? Am I your slave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are right now,” Dominic replied, forcing his foot into Xha’s face as he stroked his cock, letting the other sniff his toes and rub his face against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-this is so humiliating… but I’m so painfully hard. I want more. Please… your armpits…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abs and chest first,” Dominic winked, laughing as he’d moan out as Xha dove face first into his navel, licking around the edges before trailing with his tongue up each of Dominic’s abs. He kissed them reverently, as if it was something he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do before proceeding, tongue slipping ever further upwards as he caressed the Seeker’s hard, chafed nipples, sucking on the left delicately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ahh f-fuuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xha smirked. Was this spot sensitive for the Seeker? He went on, using his tongue to caress the other’s nub, kissing and licking sloppily at his pec as he’d begin sucking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-urghh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hah… nnn… f-fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-ugh.. a-ah… th-that spot is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Mystel and Miqo’te whined out, mutually enjoying this exchange as Xha continued his journey up Dominic’s filthy body, finally nearing the spot he desired most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-when’s… the last time you bathed, ser…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominic blushed harder now, swallowing as he’d look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ahh… mmm… I… I guess yesterday morning…?” he answered with a squeak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>… to be so filthy in a day… adventurers are something else,” Xha moaned out, before fully putting his lips upon Dominic’s right pit, kissing it softly before taking his hair in his lips, licking the sweat from each follicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>ripe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>ser…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ahh… fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>lick</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, you whore, don’t just…” Dominic groaned out, shoving Xha’s face directly under his arm, rubbing his nose against the crook of his armpit. He’d let out a harsh, shrill whine as Xha kissed and licked him in tandem, moaning with each breath as he fully enjoyed Dominic’s scent and taste, with the Seeker stroking even harder now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-nnngh g-gonna…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span> please do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ahh…!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All it took was one more lick and Dominic quickly felt himself shift Xha’s face away, pointed directly at the head of his cock as the Seeker squirted out, his hot essence splashing against Xha’s face and chest, winking seductively as he took it in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-so much… you have so much cum…” groaned the dancer, as Dominic continued to pump, splashing more of his thick load against Xha’s face with a pant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah… hah… ugg… I… haven’t came since this morning… nn-nngh…” he groaned, while Xha just laid back and closed his eyes, feeling Dominic’s sperm slide down his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah… I can see now where the scent comes from. Your cum is sweet but tangy… there’s a pretty powerful edge to it. Raunchy… naughty. And as I thought, your body is just… impressive. So impressive. You look amazing naked, Master,” the Mystel moaned out, sucking some of Dominic’s semen from his fingers as he’d lick what he could off of his arms and chest, before swiping his tongue across his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should think… there’s something I want to try,” Xha went on, standing slowly as Dominic laid back, both arms up in resignation as he’d pant, still feeling his cock shrivel as he dripped against the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-huh…?” he groaned. “Try…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm… my clients are so painfully boring. And you did touch me, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic wasn’t sure what to expect while Xha went on about punishing him for touching, but it wasn’t this. He wasn’t expecting the Mystel would pull out a loom of ribbon, lace it between both pecs and down his chest, around his sides and through his legs, strung through to connect around his balls and shriveled cock. He didn’t expect the purple length of rope—the same color as Dominic’s sweaty hair—tied between his wrists and for his arms to be laced around a pole, his armpits and thighs freely on display. It was an uncomfortable position, but it resembled some sort of shibari shell and Dominic couldn’t help but be impressed at the quickness and speed of the Mystel’s work. Each one of his powerful muscles had some kind of ribbon around them, drawing clear attention as Dominic exerted pressure on them in this pose, looking at Xha with a confused, almost euphoric stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what is this…?” Dominic mewed. “W… why am I on display?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xha’s dancing attire had hit the floor in its entirety as he’d sigh sharply and mount the space between Dominic’s lap, legs spread with his arms between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Norvrandt’s is a mess but here in Eulmore, we have certain… ideas. Well not </span>
  <em>
    <span>ideas, </span>
  </em>
  <span>more </span>
  <em>
    <span>tastes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, really. Eulmorans crave… submission. They come to places like this to find someone they can easily exact their will upon… but I’ve always wanted something a little… different…” Xha explained, tracing each of Dominic’s muscles with his fingers as the Seeker’s pulse quickened, clearly agitated from both the position and the scenario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>submit</span>
  </em>
  <span> to those disgusting have-and-have-not brainless idiots. I want… no, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>crave</span>
  </em>
  <span> making them submit to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> To that end every now and then we get books and things talking of taboo sexual needs, desires… and in my spare time I trained to dominate someone. Anyone. I hoped it’d be a hot, muscled man like you, but I could just as well have dominated any random Mystel and be satisfied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luckily for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you happened upon me this day…” Xha smirked, his hand against Dominic’s face as he drew close, licking his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking hot. I can’t wait to see you whine for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is… just like X’ani… could it be…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominic’s head swirled. He just nodded, noting that Xha would stand and bend over, forcing his face forward as he’d come close to the dancer’s asshole. Xha gave him a derisive stare as Dominic took a small lick, recoiling slightly from sweat before feeling himself engage more with his tongue, teasing Xha’s rim as the other let out a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… whose X’ani?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-my… my kitten…” Dominic groaned out, licking up the drool from his mouth as he’d kiss Xha-Nhai’s asshole, quickly switching to tonguing the other as he’d forage deeper, guided by Xha’s hot pants and approving stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominic nodded. “I’m… his dominant. His Master…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And why did you think he was me?” Xha panted, moaning as he felt Dominic’s tongue upon him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… that’s… hard to explain. You just… look similar. Almost to a tee. It’s uncanny…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re skilled. How do you… how are you so thorough? Eulmorans are selfish. How can an adventurer come by this type of practice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominic swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, I… uh… I-I do this kind of thing for a living… elsewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xha arched his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elsewhere? For… X’ani?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominic’s breath hit Xha’s hole and the Mystel shivered, the Miqo’te nodding as he’d nudge his nose against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M… mhm. You ah… you’re quite enticing yourself. More… seductive… than X’ani,” Dominic explained, eyes half-lidded as he resumed tonguing and kissing his ass, his frustration growing at the lack of being able to use his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help but notice ever since I tied you up that you’ve gotten hard again. Do you like bondage? Come to think of it, those breast straps, boots… the collar around your neck. You’re secretly into things like this, aren’t you?” asked Xha, as Dominic felt the nape of his neck burn with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T… that’s right. I am…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You liked it when I tied up your tits and put your armpits on display?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V-very much… I feel kind of like an animal…” Dominic groaned. “Like I’m just a piece of meat on display.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honest. How cute… for an adventurer you’re surprisingly precious,” Xha smirked, before lowering himself onto Dominic’s lap, taking his hardened shaft in hand before guiding it against his anus, looking up at the Seeker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be collecting for your crime, now. Do try not to cum too quickly…” the Mystel said, his arm craned around Dominic’s neck as he took another firm inhale of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Seeker didn’t really have time to respond, feeling Xha close up around him as he’d throw his neck back and strain against his binds, letting out a dog-like whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm… what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That was positively adorable…” Xha giggled as he’d slowly grind himself across Dominic’s shaft before settling into a gentle but assertive rhythm, to which the Seeker could only grunt and moan as he drooled, feeling every bit of pain Xha could extract from his cock’s sensitivity as his hole ground down on Dominic like a vice. Try as Dominic might, holding on was proving a challenge… he couldn’t help but feel impressed and in awe about Xha’s ability to manipulate his ass, maintaining a shapely groove alongside a rhythmic thrust accompanied by the ‘puppy’s sounds. Dominic’s loudness only grew more apparent as Xha’s edging continued, feeling his head grow airy as the intense scene went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like far longer than it actually was, as Dominic could feel his shaft pulsing and welling up with desire, attempting to hold back in a pathetic bid to assert some form of dominance. Xha’s moans, however, were sweet like candy, and they only served to drive the Seeker closer to his limit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah… hah… you sound just like a puppy. Do you wanna cum, little puppy?” Xha asked, once again burying his face into Dominic’s armpit as he continued riding him, greeted by the pathetic, pained groan of an approval from Dominic as his tail thumped loudly against the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… excited huh? How cute… you’re adorable, Domi. Hah… hah… it’s… it’s almost… there… I want it to hurt, puppy. Are you ready to hurt for me…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dominic squeaked, rebelling against his binds again as he’d nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes… sir…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright puppy~ come on…! Fill me up!” Xha moaned out as he’d settle completely on Dominic’s hard, twitching prick, groaning low and deep as he felt the puppy’s pained seed squirt itself into his asshole, arms wrapped around him as he slowly slid up and down, teasing out as much of Dominic’s load as he could amid the other’s pained squeaks and moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>H-holy shit it’s so sensitive…!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain was excruciating. Dominic couldn’t wait to be free of this prison, and he found himself whimpering audibly as he’d dig his nails into his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>feeling his cock slip free of Xha’s hole, his eyes rolled back and he breathed a hard pant of relief, barely able to register Xha’s movements as he stood on the couch and pointed his cock towards Dominic’s armpits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you something to remember me by, pup… open wide~” he grinned, as he’d stroke himself hard and fast, panting shortly before feeling his own load splash against Dominic’s tanned, sweaty muscles and haired planes, as the puppy let out a final moan of resignation, feeling the other’s scent waft up to his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delicious… you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking hot, Dominic. Don’t worry… I’ll clean you up…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dominic wasn’t fully sure how he found himself laying in Xha’s lap, even less sure why he was being pet like a common cat, as if he was being nursed back to health. Xha had now tied his wrists and ankles together, as the puppy had little choice but to writhe and enjoy his ‘master’s’ ministrations, greeted with his smile as Dominic stuck out his tongue and panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy… well, puppy, I greatly enjoyed this encounter. There’s still quite a few things I’d like to try, so I do hope you come back…? I think I could grow to… enjoy… that leather you were wrapped in,” Xha said, laughing softly as he’d scratch at Dominic’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the puppy could do was whine… he felt like he would certainly be coming to visit again…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~ END</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>